


ITS HER!

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, other universe, sarcrifice arcadia bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: 1 year after Max choose Chloe over Arcadia Bay Chloe meet someone she thought that that person was gone long ago.





	ITS HER!

**Seattle 2014**

Its a Friday and the Blonde girl with the Blue feather earring sit on a table in a coffee reading a newspaper, the last year was hard for her, she had to runaway and hide because she knew these 2 creappy guys would follow her and kill her. Rachel Amber is her name and she sit there with her black jeans and blue shirt and a black cardigan take a nip of her Coffee and look arround as she spot something or better she spot someone.

Her hazel-green eyes follow the 2 girls who walking past the Coffee, the one has the same hight as Rachel herself with short brown hair wearing a normal jeans and a Jacket, the other one is very fimiliar to the girl. Bigger then the other girl, has short blue hair and wearing a beanie and a hella good locking Punk outfit wehre you can spot her arm sleeve tattoo "that caint be real, is it really her!?" Rachel talks to herself and getting nervous and feels also joy.

One thing she was always good at was hide and watch people, she follows the 2 girls and see they live in a flat, she walks back to her arpartment and sit in her room. She take her Phone out of her Purse and watch some Pics she has in there, from her and the Blue haird girl, she feels so guilty for not telling the blue haird waht was really happening and she also couldnt belive that was really her, she heard in the news that Arcadia bay was destroyed by a storm months ago, "how can this be real, how can this be really her?!" the blonde thought and look at her wrist, a small black inked "C with a heart" is writtin in it, she tought she lost HER.

The next day Rachel get dressed, and go again to the Mall and eat some breakfast, she hopes the 2 girls woult show up and thats exectly what was happening, "Come on Max, its not my faoult" she heard the Blue haird say " It's not my fault either, Chloe. You know you also have to get a Job" for that sentence the Blue haird just let out a breath. "Okay I just get my smoke and then I swear I will searching for a Job! Fine?" Max let out a little smile and say "Fine, il wait in that shop" she point at a small Restaurant, Chloe noods and she walk outside. Rachel pays and walk also outside with an nervous feeling.

"Has anyone told you its dangrous to smoke alone and in that area?" Rachel say a little jokley to break the ice, the blue haird looked up from the bench she is sitting and make an suprised face,"RACHEL!?" she say and stand up. "its me Chloe, im here" Rachel say with a smile and she and Chloe are standing very Close next to each other "I.....I tought I have lost you!" the blue haird say and let out a sad smile, "You think You lost me!? I thought I lost you!" Rachel say and hold Chloes hand, "What, waht do you mean?" Chloe say suprside and dont say anything that Rachel hold her hand. "I heard Arcadia bay was gone, I thought........I tought I have lost you, I even came back but all I saw was just dead bodies and destruction. I went to the Junkyard and to youre home but all was gone so..... so I thought you two" Rachel say broken and Chloes eyes get glassy and her face worried. "Hey why we dont go a little? I just text Max, is that okay?" Chloe say and pull her Phone out "Can we pealse just make it you and me?" Rachel say still sad, "yeah okay" Chloe say and make a short call.

They arrived at a Skater Park and sit at one of the Skater buildings, "Im sooooo sooooo sorry to hear this Chloe, that all moust have been awful for you, im soo sorry I wasnt there for you" and there eyes meet once again. "But in glad you and Max has dicover the truth about Jefferson and Nathan, Chloe" Rachel let out a sight and take her hand "you and Max moust hold me for a Bitch but Pls. let me explain" Chloe look her in the eyes and feels fear but also an good feeling "Please Rachel tell me all, thats why we are here now" she say and Rachel let out a little smile and start "First you know that I love you and that it was always like that, but I had to hide and you know I would call you but I was afraid that he hurt you and all waht you told me, that week waht you and Max had been gone trought" Rachel starts crying and sobbing Chloe take on arm arround her shoulder "Hey its okey, you are now here, with me". Rachel looks up and countine "Nathan has forced me to write you that letter, or he would had done something to you and the frank thing Chloe that was never real, I just want to get infos about my mother, I know you looked for her but I tought maybe Frank and wehn I hang out with him and wrote him love letters mabye....mabye I can get more Infos about my Mom but I just found out that shes death and as soon as I knew that I let that thing with frank. Chloe you know you was always my one and only and that all the people just talking bullshit beacuse" "Beacuse youre the Rachel Amber" Chloe say with a smile, Rachel smiles back and say "yeah and that Mark, Jefferson Thing" "Hey, you dont have to explain Rachel, Max also had one intressting night and you know I belive you, I always have" both smile at each other as Chloe notice Rachel new Tattoo. "You really did this for me?!" Chloe say full of Joy tears and Rachel also starts Crying and let out a "yeah".

Time has gone and both of them has now spoken about nearly every detail, Chloe help Rachel to get up from that Skater bulding as Rachel say "Okay after that waht are we doing now? and will you be still at my side?" "Of course Rachel, I tought I have lost you and now that I have you back I dont want to let you go ever and maybe I also get such a tattoo" Rachel smile and say "I only can agree Price but know I have to go back to my arpartment, the lady i pay rent hates it wehn i come home late" "Okay than till tomorrow, I pick you up and I caint wait that you and Max finally met" Chloe say with sparkley eyes, Rachel give her a smile back and keep on walking as Chloe scream "Rachel wait!" Rachel turns arround and feel how Chloe grap her back and kiss her full one the mouth. "I tought we both have forgot something" Rachel say flirty and kiss Chloe back like it was the first time under that Lamppost years ago in Arcadia bay.


End file.
